Infinite Journey(In Progress)
by Light15XV
Summary: This takes to Velder. The demon Elsword lies beyond his circumstances of not helping humans because they are weak, but he gets convinced by a magical girl who posses pure energy around her. Will he find much more about human life in the outside world with her and her friends? Will he discover his own unknown locked memories from if he was born a demon or not?
1. Demon Elsword

**Me: Guess what?**

**Elsword: Another new story that you'll end up writing a lot of chapters to this and other stories.**

**Me: =3= True.**

**Aisha: *Whacks Elsword* BAKA!**

**Elsword: OW! QAQ**

**Me: Lol…..prolouge at the start; idk I love putting in prologues now o3o.**

**Everyone: ^^"**

**Me: Everybody in 3****rd**** job classes! :D Except Ara will be the audience casually.**

**Ara: *grabs popcorn* o3o**

**Me: Wdf? O.o**

Elsword~Infinity Sword-Age 17

Aisha~Dimension Witch-Age 17

Rena~Night Watcher-Age 24

Raven~Veteran Commander-Age 24

Eve~Code Battle Seraph-Age 14

Chung~Tactical Trooper-Age 13

**Prolouge:**

_This takes place in Velder, and in the dungeon Burning Hope Bridge. Where the demon knight Elsword lies beneath the bridge of the place near the total op boss enemy, the Crazy Puppet. He was a demon knight, and everyday people would always try to convince him to help them defeat the Crazy Puppet. El Officers came to convince him to help them defeat the ugly clown; who was the boss of this Burning Hope Bridge, but some weak humans, as he called them, always had died trying to kill it every year from now. Now, this is Elsword, and one convinced him by her own tough willingness. He will discover his own memories to see how his family had been with the journey of his new what they call friends, but also he will discover his unknown ones; his real parents. To see if he was born a demon, or not._

**Elsword Protagonist:**

I woke up one day in the dungeon sitting under the burning bridge of Velder; I was a strong demon knight, and every day I was rejecting every human who always had tried to convince me to help them defeat that clown at the end of the bridge. Some humans had died trying to defeat him, but one "person" was able to have the confidence of defeating it herself.

"Hey demon," an El Officer greeted me from the roof of the bridge.

"What is it now, human?" I replied such an uncaring voice.

"I am Edan; we want you to help us," Edan said to me with a serious tone. I had to reject many humans everyday for that reason, but at least I am used to it. I sense his power; his power is strong, but not strong enough for me. I need to test his strength.

"Sorry, but I reject once again from weak humans."

"Grr, this is the last time we're telling you; no matter how much you reject, someone will truly convince you!" He draws his fiddlestick waiting for me to draw my own too.

I smirked at him. "Like someone would," I summoned Conwell, and begin my fighting stance. Me and him both fight, but Edan was thrown off easily by Rage Cutter. He didn't give up until he had a bunch of marks where I had hit him at.

"Grr," Edan huffs trying to stand still, but he almost collapsed until I caught him falling.

"You're pretty strong, but I'm not your number one rival."

The other officers came to help Edan, but they were mad of me hurting their best officer. Edan said that he was okay, and I didn't mean that many harm; it was just a spar to convince him.

"You're really duable, I appreciate you demon. May we meet again?" Edan's seriousness turned into a glistened appearance.

"As you depend on it," I smirked at him, yet Edan told him what he said before.

"I'm sure that someone will persuade you to help them; you would never know. It could be someone you would fall for, or a friend who would help you even if he's a total mercenary." Then he walks away with the other officers leaving me in that thought.

"Could that saying could finally be here after all these years?" I looked into the sky while thinking about that thought over time. I realized that I might fall for a human, but I'm a demon. Could it actually be true if I fell in love with a human?

_Elsword thinks about what Edan had said a lot until the next day; he meets a girl who is the best magical girl in all of Velder, who trys to convince him with her own will. She easily gets her temper around him, but if she doesn't convince him well enough, what is she going to do?_

I awaken the next morning while looking for humans to come by me, but what I saw was a girl with her friends. She walked to me under the bridge while her friends stayed up there supporting her; she seems confident in talking with me as the demon, but I sense a pure strength within her. Her hair is purple, like a pure dark orb, her clothes are pure in light with a magic staff that is a resemblance to a radiant butterfly. She walks up to me, and greets me.

"Hello, I am Aisha, the best female mage in Velder." Aisha happily greets me with confidence.

"Hi, I am Elsword, as you humans already know. You seem confident to talk with me you crazy woman," I teased her a bit to see what she got in that emotion, but likely, I guess I got her well to the pain of my ass.

"Crazy? Am I that crazy to you?" She seemed to be having a struggle with me; I smirked at her, but then she grabs me by my collarless top.

"Listen here; I am the best of all of Velder, and you demon guy treats me like crap?!" She said that really short-tempered, yet though; she noticed she was pulling me by the collar. Her temper went away with a mumbling to herself that she is always bad at being a guest to people. I saw her face get red with her arms covering her chest; this somehow made me look at her with an emotionless look. Aisha saw me looking at her, and then calmed for embarrassment down.

"Why are you looking at me?" She tilts her head while staring blankly at me. I noticed myself after those words; I quickly glared away from her, however, it made me wanted to blush like she did. I didn't even know why, but I couldn't hide it away from her. The magical girl saw me blushing at her, and she replied a smile for me. I quickly let that out of thought.

"A-Anyway, why are you humans here?" I asked her with my all-calm voice.

"Like all humans are here for," she sighed. I knew it right away, but when I rejected her; she said that she'll kill the puppet alone with her friends. I knew she was crazy.

"You are a crazy woman you know that; nobody can survive that thing anyway. I suggest you just go back to your homes before you all get hurt alright? I don't want to be the blame for you guys here if you and your friends are going to beat this guy." I got all mad for telling her that because of course I don't want any trouble with lowlife humans' any whom. Unlike any human, her reaction was different from anybody else I've ever seen.

"If it's trouble, there's no way I can lose to that big guy; besides, as a best mage, I can summon powerful spells on him. I've been home for many years, and never been outside the world, but I have read many books that have told about the history of Elrios. I was the one who used impossible concentration spells on certain events that had made me become the best at magic!" Aisha was glittering with confidence much enough that I didn't even get to say my words to her.

"So much for a magician like her, I better watch her closely," As I begin to see them fighting; I saw that magical girl's charm around her waist. It was something so pure that no one would ever have gotten it, but I wondered how she got it. In a possibility, I felt that she may be stronger than the other humans that had persuaded me before. When they had reached the boss; I had to make sure they didn't get hurt bad or they die. So much for this, I have failed many of them briefly because I didn't want to babysit some weak humans, but somehow this day of the year, I felt like watching that girl who fights like a serious maniac. Could it be from what Edan had said before? Could this be the day that I could finally be convinced by a pure-willed girl? _Wait…..a pure-willed girl?_ I thought that instantly, so shocking that I couldn't believe my own eyes that she actually was the "person" who could actually persuade me to help them. If that is, should it be that I might know much from the outside world like her? As I thought of this, I didn't see that her friends were beaten up to the ground in pain while she, Aisha, was still standing for this moment. I told her in my own mind to just run away, and leave them be, but she answered what was in my mind so directly made me wanted to help her.

"Just give up already you lady! You have no chance against me!" The Crazy Puppet made an evil laugh at her, yet she told him to shut up.

"I-I won't give up, the land of Elrios is not right for evil monsters or beings. It should be a peaceful land; never anything that has to bother with sorrow from enemies ever again! I don't want to see people die just because it's their fault to bring themselves over the hard passion they had desired to begin their own life with, but it's always completely ruin by monsters like you who invade the happiness in all the villages! I won't give up on the people who supported me throughout my years, and I won't abandon my friends just because they're weak! I will protect the ones I love most to my bitter end!"

Aisha's charm glowed brightly, but nobody noticed it but me. I was astonished with her words. I saw her crying for her own words that nobody would not understand how much that meant to her, yet for that, she begin to use one of her skills called Impact Hammer. The skill hit the puppeteer almost to its defeat, but then Aisha almost fainted due to her pain from the boss. I managed to heal her up a bit for our last skill attack.

"Get up, we'll both finish him."

"H-Huh, I thought you fight alone," she questions me with her emotionless gaze at me.

"Well, due to your words; they are admirable to resist. I pity you, but also interested in you." I caught my guard from those last words; am I falling for her? Better not think of this yet until we finished this guy off. I also saw her blushing a bit, but was able to calm it down with a serious face. She was ready for defense while I ready up my own skill Rage Cutter.

"I'll use Distortion to distract him while you're gaining mana," her face was determined to kill off this bastard. I accepted while I see Distortion being casted. It was the best defense magic skill ever that it could also break a strong sword off. I was ready and aimed for her attention.

"Okay!" She ran away from the skill I was about to cast, and I fully cast it defeating the boss with K.O. damage.

"NOOOOOOO THIS CANNOT BEEEE!" The Crazy Puppet screams as he dies away.

After that, I couldn't believe what I did; I helped a human out with my own will. I guess that officer was right after all, Aisha was the one who convinced me of helping them, and I did. She takes my hand, slowly, to let me go to the village with her.

"Please, come to the village. The people we'll see how I did that, but I don't want any rewards for this anyway; just the defeat of the boss." She smiles at me. I stared at her, but the village request did not make me reject that. I accepted the invitation.

**Me: Oh my, my first over 2000 words. O.O**

**Elsword: Your highest writing in one chapter. o.o**

**Me: IKR! :D**

**Aisha: This is starting to get cooler any minute now. :3**

**Everyone: WHEN IS THE NEXT ONE?!*^***

**Me: O-O Woah hold up now, I can't make another chapter just yet! DX**

**Everyone: DX WHYYYYY?**

**Me: I need more ideas that I like best. =3= Until then, R&R. ^^**


	2. Velder Invasion & Strong Words

**Me: I'm so hyper to write this story! OMG INFINITY SWORD NPC IN NA!*squeals***

**Elsword: O.O**

**Aisha: OWO SMEXY!**

**Elsword: O/O WHA?**

**Aisha: *leans closer to Elsword* you want me don't you?**

**Elsword: O/O**

**Me: O.O *epic nosebleed* Ehh this is not going to happen in this story. Yet.:3 And Aisha was high on sugar. XD.**

Elsword~Infinity Sword-Age 17

Aisha~Dimension Witch-Age 17

Rena~Night Watcher-Age 24

Raven~Veteran Commander-Age 24

Eve~Code Battle Seraph-Age 14

Chung~Tactical Trooper-Age 13

**Velder Invasion:**

_As when the demon Elsword is invited to the village, the villagers were surprisingly happy for his visit in their homes. Rena the Elven warrior alerts that there was an invasion near their village and they went to stop the invasion. The mercenary colonel Raven invites him to assist them in battle, but he rejected that too. Aisha the mage also went to assist, but was stopped by Elsword. Will he assist them in battle? Does he know about the pet the Dark Elf carries?_

**Aisha Protagonist:**

I never knew he'd accept the invitation; he is the demon everybody is talking about that doesn't help anybody at all, but what he did there was his first assisting to us. Maybe the Grand Mage was right; I would be the one to persuade the demon from these years. The Grand mage saw potential in me that I could try to talk to the demon; when I saw him, he looked like someone I might've met in the past, but could be such a coincidence maybe. As we went to Velder village, General Vanessa came to greet him.

"It is very pleased to meet you in the first time of your visit, Elsword." Vanessa greeted him.

"No worries, it is my second time seeing Velder village changed so much." Elsword looks at the village with a glance.

_What? His second time seeing Velder? Did he really visit this village before? I wonder what secrets he holds here._ I stared at him while he doesn't notice me looking at him. Then someone called my name.

"AISHA!" A familiar voice called out to me. She was coming towards me, and hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"N-Noah, I c-can't breathe!" I wheezed. She let go of me while still excited about this.

"Sorry, but I can't believe you actually convinced him! I think he might be your boyfriend next time," she giggled, and I blushed slightly while being pissed at her.

"H-He is not going to be my b-boyfriend!"

"Hehe you will be wrong in the future," Noah is like the people who can make people have a "lover." Ugh, she always tries to make me choose a boyfriend because I am the best mage in all of Velder, but that is also because some guys in Velder want to marry me 2 years later. I don't want to marry them; I want to find that boy who was in my childhood. He was always caring for me for this every one reason: "You're my best friend that I could ever be with." His same words always warmed my heart, but suddenly one day he disappeared from me. I don't know what happened from all those years; for every year, I always mourn for him if he's alive or not. When I see this demon guy, I felt like I have met him before, but I don't know if he actually known me before. He caught me staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" He asked me. I noticed I stared at him; I quickly turned away to Noah, who was looking at me with a smirk. I sighed, and walked along the path of Velder. When I arrived at home, my father opened the door and hugged me tightly while worrying about me.

"A-Aisha I can't believe you're alright! You have convinced him here!" My father was happy to see Elsword too; he bowed to him as a guest to his house.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, demon Elsword," he greeted him with a normal tone. Elsword smirked.

"It has been many years seeing you again, Captain," Elsword released a evil smile at us both. _Captain? My father used to be captain of Velder, how does Elsword have known that?! _I glared at him expected to see the answer, but what I heard was unfortunate.

"You were Captain, were you? Although it has seen highly that you failed to protect people who had crossed my path to defeat the puppeteer." He sighed. My father had a sad look that buried in his hair of brown. I was emotionless after hearing that; I felt like something had cracked in my soul, something like that I couldn't describe. I put my hands onto my chest and had the same expression as my father.

"So you also knew that too huh?" Elsword looked at me. I couldn't control my temper and started blurting out what my father said before to me when I was little.

"My father didn't mean to fail protecting them; some of them just wanted to kill that Crazy Puppet for money and rewards while the others wanted to avenge the ones they had lost from that guy. He couldn't believe otherwise; he tried protecting them with a shield from guards but it didn't work for the fire that boss had inflicted and killed all the people who had tried to avenge their family. The people who had tried to do that had a better life living in heaven with their lost ones, but my father was about to give up until that puppet said to send better troops to him later and went away from them. He, my father, had survived that but lost many of his own people he had tried to protect to his own will; when he returned back to the village, the general was heartbroken to hear his words of the people that died from the boss of the burning bridge. Then my father retired as captain; General Vanessa still wanted him to be captain of Velder, yet he risked it away believing it's his own fault for not protecting them!" I said too much. That risked me to cry a bit for my father while being almost out of breath. When I looked at Elsword, he too, had the expression my father and I had made. Father said it was true; he never want to risk his own people into killing their selves for vengeance. Elsword was about to speak until someone came out of the door of brown dressed in elven attire of 'Night Savers'.

"Aisha, captain, the village has an attack from glitters!" We went to see what happened; I managed to know the desperate problem with my friends: the elven woman and the black crow mercenary. The elven woman wore green on her top and bottom with black-feathered armor on her shoulders. She was an elf with long golden hair, and not to mention she has big*cough*breasts*cough*. Her name is Rena, the Night Watcher. The black crow mercenary has a nasod arm that was handled by nasods in his time, normally his past is ought to be heard but later. He wears everything all black with white stripes; he also has a red patch in his hair with a long black tail. His hair is black while his eyes are glistening yellow; he has a scar on his left bottom cheek, yet he is our mercenary Raven, the Veteran Commander. They are my very trusted friends; I also have two other friends too, which they'll be here later on.

"What's the problem here?" I asked.

"There are glitters attacking in the gates, I don't know who sent them," Raven said. Rena prepared rangers to attack them while I try to get mages to help us. They casted casted a barrier of Distortion so we can buy time for us to manage an attack.

"We must defeat those glitters," Raven prepared the guards to attack in the field. The elven warriors also went to the field along with the mages; I also tried to go in but was stopped by that demon guy.

"You can't go in that field," he said.

"Why's that?"

"Because you're going to get hurt."

"Hmph, I don't get hurt in a field battle."

"Oh really, then why were you struggling with that Crazy Puppet then?"

"He was hard to overcome!" I yelled at him. I walked to the field when suddenly he said what my father would say.

"If you go to that field, your father would worry about you," he said with a caring voice that warmed my heart deep within. Shouldn't he be cold-hearted? He seemed so human to say those words to me, or am I just imagining? I answered him back with the same tone.

"Tell him not to worry about me because I won't give up that easily to battle those creatures." I went in the field to defeat the glitters coming in my way. I caught a glimpse of him in his thought of what he would say: _Man is she crazy?_ I smiled at him when a glitter came in spearing at me; I fell down unconsciously. I used Guillotine Press to wipe them out, but there was someone that was Rena's rival, Chloe. She is the dark elf who caused destruction in the bridge that was not burned yet, and she strike arrows at me. I dodged the arrows but didn't see she kicked me down the ground; Rena came to cover me and begin to battle her. She matched Rena's movements easily with double kicks got from those two; Rena used Karma that knocked Chloe out.

"Grr, I'll destroy the village with my pet hahaha," Chloe then summoned her large pet: The Dark Nephilim. He was larger than the monsters; he had purple armor, and emitted the power of Shards of Darkness. The pet used a strong laser to wipe out our guards that were fighting the glitters, but the glitters came with a victory that led us in danger of protecting our village. I could never think this would end until that demon guy said to me.

"You'll all die if you don't kill this guy," he said in a tone that made me yell at him.

"T-That's fine for me-"I covered my mouth to why I had said those words, but he smirked at me. Then I calmed down saying words that made him stare at me.

"I mean, I know we are going to be defeated but I won't give up in the end. I know I am the best mage and all, yet I can't even battle straight. There are innocent lives that still live on their own future, and yet they die with just one thing in mind: Revenge. I know some people still live on being good; everybody work so hard on making their own life good, but does it really feel good murdering someone you don't even know? They'll have a vengeance against you for murdering the one they loved most; for me I have someone that I have always been with. He was a kid that cared about me, but one day, he was gone from me; I don't know where he is now. He could be still alive or not; I mourned for him every day, yet things are quite the same. I want to find him again to see if he still remembers me or not." I felt so awestruck when I said those words to him; he was really staring at me of that.

"So you really want to be in this war because of your childhood friend?" He gave me a serious look.

"Could be like that, but from this I have to delay my 2 years later incoming marriage so that when I'm older than that, I can marry someone that I have ever loved."

"And who would that be?"

I surprised on those words; I don't have anyone to love as a husband yet, but why are we talking like this? We should know what we are in right now. The invasion is coming nearer to our village, and we need to use all our remaining strength to defeat the Dark Nephilim. I shake my head and focus on the battle.

"A-Anyway how are we going to defeat that thing?" I asked Elsword.

"What do you mean us?"

"You're going to help us defeat this guy," I stared at the demon red-haired idiot. He sighed and told me the same thing as he always had said.

"I told you that I don't need to help weak humans," he sighed. I started to grab his collarless shirt again; I was angered by the way he said. I spoke something that it was too late to say something else back.

"YOU THINK THAT ALL OF US ARE WEAK DON'T YOU; SOME OF US ARE PRETTY THAT STRONG YOU KNOW! IF YOU CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THEN I'LL SHOW YOU!" I don't think I could be strong promising that; I am weak like he said but unfortunately that didn't surprise him at all. Just serious words.

"Then I understand that then, however, let me see what you got."

**Me: DONE! Sorry everybody I tried to upload this chapter but I got delayed by going to the countryside T^T. AND I'M MOVING THERE SO I WILL RARELY PLAY OR UPLOAD THIS! T^T**

**Everyone: DX AWWWW*Hugs Me***

**Me: I'll try to update more often if I can^^.**

**Everyone: ^^ YAY!**

**Me: ^^ R&R BAIYA! XD. Oh and wow 2000 words again O.o ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am moving to the countryside so I don't think I'll upload any stories or chapters until I have internet for a long time. QAQ I'll miss my guild, friends, reviewers in fanfiction and deviantart. I hope to see everyone again. I'll be within everyone's smiles.^^ Supposedly I'm like that. I am a person that is different in my family; I am Asian with the language of Hmong. I don't really be within my culture sometimes, but I have to. Housework is a responsibility and pain in the ass too, and farming agriculture is part of our culture. I learned something much there; girls and women become strong inside by doing a lot of work than men. Women are more trustable than men; they are mysterious than men. By doing this work could make me stronger inside too; doing that will protect myself and everyone in my family, but I can't really do anything to protect my family. I want to die first before my family; it's my decision, but I am too afraid to kill myself, so I must live on into the future knowing about my own special self. The couple ElswordXAisha had been my fave couple; the more they fight, the more they love each other. I think they'll be a couple in the very most future, but it depends on KOG for that cause. Some people already had known that both of them might've really liked each other without knowing it; Rena already might've known it also, and Raven could probably since they are both adults even if Rena's much more older than everybody and so is Eve. I love Kingdom Hearts also if I don't actually play the game. I only played Kingdom hearts Birth by Sleep on my cousin's PSP. I love Ventus; he is really the main character in KHBBS,KH3D DDD, KH2, and KH1(I think). Aqua is the main heroine; she sacrificed herself to her friends by sacrificing herself to the darkness and after that meeting the cloaked figure. I also love Final Fantasy 13. My fave couple there is HopeXVanille; mostly as in ElswordXAisha, but they are friendlier than that couple. Vanille and Fang had to sacrifice their selves to their friends. Some people have known that Hope might've liked Vanille already and so is she. Well so much here about me I hope to see everybody again when I get internet working in the countryside. JA NEE! Q^Q**


End file.
